Ka-Ga-Mi
by Suki Pie
Summary: Hanya dengan melihat cermin, Kagami tak perlu penjelasan lebih./"Nigou senang karena ada Kagami-kun di sini,"/ [Untuk April Fool Challenge].


**"Ka-Ga-Mi"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Didedikasikan untuk "_April Fool Challenge"_**

**Story by : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini."_**

**_._**

* * *

**Tokyo, Maji Burger, pukul 04.00 sore.**

Kagami Taiga menghela napas, lagi.

Ia hanya bisa memandang geli begitu mendapati keadaan anggota Seirin dibalik kaca jendela besar restoran cepat saji itu. Bukannya masuk, ia malah berdiam diri di luar. Tertawa dalam hati pada setiap tingkah para senpai dan rekan seangkatannya bertingkah konyol di dalam sana. Astaga… apa mereka tidak sadar kalau masa pubertas mereka mulai berakhir?

_Well_, lama-lama Kagami jadi ingin cepat bergabung juga. Didorongnya pintu kaca restoran itu dengan pelan lalu berjalan mendekati meja paling ujung. Ia tak perlu celingukan untuk mencari anggota Seirin yang lain, toh ia sudah tahu keberadaannya meski mereka tidak menyadari kedatangannya karena terlalu asik dengan segela tingkah aneh yang dibuatnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat,"

Kagami menoleh, menyadari terdapat dua suara begitu kalimat tadi terucap dari bibirnya. Ah, Furihata ternyata. Sama-sama terlambat datang juga ternyata.

"Akhirnya datang juga," Hyuuga menyahut pertama, menyadari kedatangan Kagami dan Furihata. "Lama sekali,"

"Ada sedikit masalah," timpal Furihata cepat sebelum Kagami membuka suara, "Aku segera kemari begitu semuanya selesai,"

Kagami mengangguk cepat. Tak jadi berbicara karena Furihata sudah menjelaskannya. Ah, lagipula kebetulan sekali situasi mereka saat ini bisa dibilang sama.

"Sudahlah Hyuuga," kali ini suara Kiyoshi, "Santai saja sedikit, tidak perlu serius seperti itu," matanya beralih memandang junior di depannya, lalu tersenyum. "Ayo cepat duduk,"

Furihata mengangguk, begitu pula Kagami. Seperti biasa, tempat yang akan diambil Kagami adalah kursi di samping si pemain bayangan. Dan bukan Kuroko Tetsuya namanya jika _vanilla milkshake_ berukuran jumbo tidak ada di tangan remaja bersurai biru langit itu.

"Guk… guk… guk!"

"Ahh! Sial! Kuroko teme! Singkirkan benda kecil itu!"

—Termasuk Nigou di dalam tasnya.

"Ssstt! Nigou, jangan berisik," Kuroko meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, mengabaikan teriakan Kagami di dekatnya.

"Guk… guk… guk!"

"_Ara_~ Nigou, kau kenapa?" merasa lucu dengan tingkah si kecil Nigou, tangan Koganei tidak tahan untuk mengelusnya. Kapan terakhir kalinya anjing itu bersamangat lagi seperti ini?

"Sepertinya dia senang," sahut Izuki tiba-tiba, dan pernyataannya pun mendapat tatapan heran dari setiap anggota tim.

"Guk… guk… guk!"

"Aaa! Menjauhlah dariku!"

"Lihat, dia menyahut terus," Furihata terkekeh geli. "Sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Nigou seperti ini,"

Kuroko, yang sedari tadi memandang bingung anjing kecilnya bertingkah seperti itu hanya bisa mengerutkan kening samar. Binar di kedua matanya tetap datar, namun mengandung sendu dibaliknya. Tidak biasanya Nigou seperti ini. Rasanya lama sekali, sebelum…

"_Kagami-kun_,"

Kagami menoleh ke arahnya, diikuti anggota Seirin lainnya.

"Sepertinya…" tangan Kuroko mengelus puncak kepala anjing Siberian kecil itu, "Nigou memang sedang senang saat ini,"

"Itulah yang kukatan sebelumnya, Kuroko," balas Izuki keki, sedikit kesal omongannya tidak didengar.

"Bukan," Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maksudku, Nigou benar-benar _senang_ karena—"

Jeda sejenak.

"Kagami-kun ada di sini,"

"Kuroko!"

Kiyoshi bergerak cepat, menahan gerak tubuh Hyuuga yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari tempatnya, mencoba mendekati Kuroko.

"Guk… guk… guk!"

Kagami berdiri dari posisi duduknya, berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya berada. Mengabaikan tatapan para senpai dan teman setimnya. Entah kepada siapa.

"Dasar, ada-ada saja dengan kalimatnya," Kagami berhenti berjalan, pintu toilet berada di depannya. "Dengan wajah datar seperti itu. Tch! Benar-benar menyebalkan," tubuhnya berbalik, tepat menghadap cermin besar di dalam toilet.

"Tapi… terima kasih,"

Kagami menggeser tubuhnya. Masih menghadap cermin.

Ke depan. Ke belakang. Ke kanan. Ke kiri.

—Tak ada dirinya di sana.

* * *

**Owari~~~**

* * *

**A/N :** Heh... *cengo* Kok aneh ya? Awalnya gak kepikiran bakal ikutan, tapi, ya, gini deh/apaan sih. _Twist_-nya gak jelas ya?/plak. Intinya, kalo Kagami itu sebenarnya udah meninggal, itu cuma arwah, jadi gak ada bayangannya di cermin (ka-ga-mi). Huahahaha!/digiles. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca.

Akhir kata,

Review please? *wink*


End file.
